


Why Don't You Ever Just Listen to Me!

by Lovin_me_some_whump



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Tony Stark, Stupidity, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovin_me_some_whump/pseuds/Lovin_me_some_whump
Summary: Peter gets injured in a battle and is confined to bed rest at the Avengers compound, but Peter leaves the compound to save some people from a fire and gets himself hurt more while giving Tony a few more gray hairs.





	Why Don't You Ever Just Listen to Me!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a prompt I got from an anonymous person on Tumblr. I hope that I was able to do the great prompt justice, and also Peter lives with the Avengers and May isn't there. You can come up with the reason, but either way she's not there. Anywho, on to the story!

(Peter's POV)

 

"Why do I have to stay in bed for a week? I'm fine. I have speed healing." I know that I sound like a child, but I can't stay in bed for a week. If I do I won't be able to go on patrol, and innocent people will get hurt, and it will be my fault. I can't let more people get hurt and die like Uncle Ben did. Not when I can do what I can do. "It doesn't even hurt." I continue, but immediately contradict myself as I try to repostition myself and jostle my stab wound and my broken ribs.

 

"You are obviously not fine, and you are not going to leave that bed for one whole entire not a minute less week." Mr. Stark tells me, and Bruce nods along with him.

 

"But..." I try to protest.

 

"But nothing. If it weren't for your speed healing you would be dead, Peter. Dead! There would be no more friendly neighborhood Spider-Manning because there wouldn't be a Spider-Man!" He stops and rubs the bridge of his nose. "Because you'd be dead. You can't help people if your dead, and God knows I can't handle losing you, Peter." He pauses for a moment. He seems shocked by what he just said and so am I, but he quickly recomposes himself and makes a half-hearted joke, but both Bruce and I can see that his statement was dead serious. "Imagine all the gray hairs I would get. Then it would be your fault that the great Tony Stark went prematurely gray. Do you really want that on your conscience? Now you are going to stay in that bed for a full week. No exceptions. Understood?" I nod, but I don't want to agree. People could die all because I'm stuck in bed because of a stupid stab wound and a few broken ans cracked ribs. "I'm glad your okay, Peter. Now get some rest. A growing, recovering spider-boy needs his beauty sleep sleep. Especially if your ever going to get the courage to ask that LJ out. You want her to say yes when you do don't you?"

 

I smile sheepishly. Heat rising in my cheeks. "Her name's MJ."

 

He smiles. "Well LJ, MJ, or schmemJ either way you want her to say yes. So get get some shut-eye, kid. You deserve it." He says as he strides out of the room.

 

"Now don't mess with your IV, and you should be fine." I nod. "If you need anything just have Friday get one of us and don't move around to much or I'll have to reset your bones again. Now go to sleep. Your body needs rest for your speed healing to work at full capacity." Bruce says.

 

"Thanks, Bruce." I say back. Actually now that he mentions it I am really tired.

 

"No problem, Peter." He says as he smiles and walks out of the room, and then I drift off into one of the most peaceful sleeps I've had in a really long time.

 

I spend the next few days lying in bed bored out of my mind. The others come by and talk or play games with me or even just watch tv, but I am sick of being stuck in this bed while innocent people could be being hurt or dying because I'm stuck in this bed when I'm perfectly fine. 

 

If I had just gone straight to the compound the usual way instead of taking the shortcut because I was excited about working in the lab with Mr. Stark then I wouldn't be stuck here in bed while innocent people could be dying. I replay the scene in my head.

 

I was swinging down fifth street taking the shortcut back to the compound. I look down and see that the front window of First National bank is broken with tiny shards of glass scattered everywhere. I drop down to check it out and see about ten men with high tech weapons breaking into the vault. I thought it would be easy peasy until I saw the hostages pressed against the wall. Things only went downhill from there. 

 

I slipped through the broken glass and knocked out the guy holding the hostages. I was able to usher three of the five hostages out of the bank when I felt a hard hit to the back of my head. The lady who was trying to slip out the glass gets grabbed by a big bulky man holding a weird gun. She screamed as the guy pulled on her hair. The other hostage and her were shoved up against the wall again with gins to the backs of their heads. While all of this was happening I was trying to take out the guy who attacked me without getting shot by his blaster thing or letting the hostages get shot. He was joined by two other men both also have blasters. I webbed the blasters out of there hands, but that distracted me so a guy came up behind me put me in a choke hold. My Spidey senses were going crazy. As my vision started to black out I was able to gasp out. "Karen, call Mr. Stark." I tried to break the man's hold but he must have had super human strength because I couldn't get out of his arms. 

 

The lack of air started to get to me. Stars danced across my vision as the sound of thrusters and metal hitting cement vome fom outside. "Everyone stand down." Mr. Stark said through the Iron Man armor. The men glanced around and began firing on the other Avengers. 

 

The man holding me tightened his grip and started pulling me towards a fire exit as he pulled out a knife. Cap's shield followed closely by Cap flew through the window. Within seconds the other men taken out.and all attention was turned on me and the superhiman holding me except for Natasha's who was getting the remaining hostages out. The inhuman raised a knife to my throat and said. "If you try anything I'll slit his throat." He continued to back us up to the exit. My vision was almost non-existent at that point because of my body's lack of oxygen. 

 

I kicked my leg back and up while throwing my elbow backed by all of my body weight into his chest. His hand holding the knife travelled down as his hand fell, but as he fell he pulled his hand back, and a searing pain exploded in my side. Then everything went back.

 

I am pulled out of my thoughts as I hear sirens going off in the distance. What's going on? I get out of bed and walk over to the window. I see smoke billowing up over the trees about a mile away. The fire trucks aren't going to get there in time. They're still several miles off and it's five o'clock traffic. They'll never get there in time. The roads are always in a gridlock at this time. 

 

I have to do this. I have to help those people. I'm fine, and I can't let them die on my watch. Not when I can help. I rush over and grab my suit out of my dresser drawer. I step into it pull it up and press the spider emblem on my chest. The suit conforms to my body. It feels good to be back in the suit. 

 

I open up my window crawl out and begin swing to the fire. My side hurts slightly but otherwise I feel fine. The rush of wind on my face feels great after being couped up inside for what feels forever. I get to the fire in just a few minutes. I am greeted by the sight of an apartment completely engulfed in flames.

 

I can hear around twenty-six distinct voices coming from inside the apartments. That's a lot of people. There are four floors. I guess I'll start on the first floor and work my way up.

 

I rush into the burning building knocking down the door. I immediately start to feel the heat. It's so hot in here. I get the five people and two cats on the first floor out in no time. Karen helps me locate them and even turns on the cooler in my suit although it's still ridiculously hot in here. 

 

I find four more people and a goldfish on the second floor and manage to get them to safety. The smoke combined with the heat is stifling. By the time I get back up to the third floor I am coughing and my vision is beginning to get fuzzy due to lack of oxygen and the blinding light coming from the fire. I had to climb up the wall in order to reach the third floor because the stairwell was completely engulfed in flames. 

 

I manage to get all ten people, two dogs, and three cats out of the building by lowering them down on one of my webs. Everything is spinning as I crawl my way up to the fourth floor. My side is actually really hurting at the point, but it is the least of my worries. My mind feels like sludge. Coherent thoughts trying to work their way to me but just can't quite make it. 

 

With much difficulty I am able to get all seven people and three dogs out of the building. I am taking one last sweep of the floor before getting out of here myself. I stumble every few steps. Everything is a blur of light and orange. I am having a lot of trouble breathing. I can't focus on anything which is why I don't notice the giant wooden beam falling on top of me until I feel a sharp tearing pain go through my back, and the last thought that goes through my mind is that at least everyone is safe. Then everything goes black.

............................................................................................

(Tony's POV)

 

My phone buzzes in my pocket. Thank, God! Anything to get out of that meeting. I hate budget meetings. Why do we need to have budget meetings? I'm a billionaire. There is no budget. 

 

I dismiss myself earning several dirty glares from my financial advisors. When I get outside of the meeting room, I check my phone to see what the alert was about. As soon as I turn on my phone it starts flashing bright red and blue. I read the message. It says that Peter has left the compound with his suit on. Of course he did. How can this day get any worse?! Stupid kid. Can't even stay out of the fight long enough to recover from the last one. He always has to "look out for the little guy". Sometimes he just too damn unselfish.

 

I call Steve while Friday fetches the suit I brought here with me. He answers on the third ring. He's still trying to figure out how to use the smartwatch I gave him so I'm slightly surprised that he answers at all. Maybe Sam helped him. He went out to Taco Bell for lunch with Nat, Bucky, Sam, and Clint claiming that in order to get the full experience and truly enjoy the food that you must visit the restaurant. Old people are weird. "Hi, Tony. What's up?" 

 

"Peter left the compound in his suit. His tracker shows that he just a few miles away in an apartment complex. Meet me there." I tell him.

 

"We're headed there." He says with the others echoing their agreement in the background. I hang up as my suit arrives. I step into it and head full speed to the apartment complex. I hope Peter just decided to get some air, but I am afraid that's not the case. I hope he's okay. I don't know what I'll do if he isn't.

 

I arrive and see a building completely engulfed in flames. People and fire trucks are outside. Everything is complete and utter chaos. My ears zone in on one frantic mom holding a baby and talking to a reporter. "We were on the fourth floor and Spider-Man got us out, but he hasn't come back out yet. What if something happened to him?" She is in hysterics by the end. 

 

He's still in there. My kid is still in there. He's probably on the fourth floor. Steve and the others arrive. I inform them of the situation. We decide on the best course of action; then Natasha brings over an oxygen tank and mask and hands them to Steve. I tell Friday to tell Bruce to get the medbay ready for Peter and whatever injuries might be caused in a fire and then grab Steve around the waist and fly into the fourth floor of the building. We search for several minutes. I feel like I'm going to have a heart attack. Oh, God, please let him be alright!

 

After several more minutes of searching, we find him being crushed under a heavy wooden beam. But upon closer inspection what I see makes me feel sick. There is a giant piece of metal going from the beam straight through Peter nailing him to the floor. I feel like I am going to throw up. Steve doesn't look much better but seems to have a better idea of what to do. He looks up and down the beam and says. "If we move this beam it could make the whole building collapse, but if we take the metal barb6out of him he may bleed out before we can get him back to the compound. We'll have to cut the metal away from the beam and take Peter with the bar still in him back to the compound for Bruce to take care of. I know it's not ideal, but it's the only way." The thought of that piece of metal staying in him for even one more second makes me feel sick, but he is right it is the only way. Why couldn't he have just listened to me for once?! 

 

Steve holds the beam up while I cut through the metal bar and as gently as humanly possible pull Peter out from underneath. He groans in pain but remains unconscious. I'm glad. It's better that way. I fly him back to the compound at top speed and hand him over yo Bruce and his medical team who whisk him away to an operating room to get that metal out. 

 

After what feels like hours Bruce finally comes out of the medbay to the waiting room where the other Avengers forcefully confined me to after Peter came out of surgery. I am immediately alert. "How is he?"

 

"He got through surgery okay and is now in recovery. Other than the stab wound and reopening his previous stab wound, he only suffered from extreme smoke inhalation and a few bumps and bruises. He will need to stay in bed for two weeks no exceptions for his body to fully heal, but he's awake now if you want to go see him. I'm gonna go get some sleep." I nod as he heads off towards the elevator. 

 

I slowly raise myself to my feet and go to Peter's room. He's pale and covered in bandages but otherwise looks fine. His face lights up as I come into the room. "Hey, Mr. Stark." He looks down at his hands and says sheepishly. "Thanks for...for saving me. Is everyone alright?" I nod, and he sighs in relief. "I'm.... I'm sorry for going, but I just couldn't let them die, and I knew that the firemen weren't going to get there in time, and...and I just couldn't let them die."

 

"It's okay, kid. I get it, but this time you are staying in that bed for a full two weeks." He sighs resignedly. "Now about this MJ." His face goes bright red as I launch into a long talk on how to talk to girls, but he seems genuinely interested, and as I talk I decide that I am not going to let this kid leave this bed for a full two weeks even if I have to chain him to the bed myself.

**Author's Note:**

> I accept prompts both here and on Tumblr if anyone is interested. On Tumblr I'm @peterparkerwhump. Please leave a comment or kudos! Comments make my day! :D


End file.
